Injury to the adult mammalian central nervous system (CNS) is usually permanent and progressive, and can be the result of disease or traumatic injury. Many recent studies have had limited success, possibly due to use of favorite models incapable of CNS regeneration. In order to further understand CNS regeneration in the adult, and to apply this knowledge on the clinical level, these factors must be elucidated in an adult model capable of regeneration in the absence of extraneous perturbations. Understanding what these factors are, and how they act to drive recovery, will allow further understanding of neural regeneration as a whole, and treatment options based on targeted flux through these pathways. This research training application involves adult Xenopus laevis, a vertebrate model capable of cranial nerve regeneration into the CNS, resulting in recovery of function of the vestibuloauditory nerve (nVIIl). The specific aims are: (1) discovery of genes driving regeneration in the adult vertebrate nVIII; (2) quantification of behavioral recovery of function; and (3) anatomical verification of nVIII lesion and extent of regeneration. Genes will be compared with those implicated in normal development and with models incapable of CNS regeneration.